Love and Affection
by Tipofan4life
Summary: In this short, Tigress craves affection from her new boyfriend Po, but the shy panda won't give it to her like she thought he would. The tiger knows he loves her and didn't doubt that but for some reason, he avoids her to give her "space" thinking since she was new to love and didn't want to rush things. Indeed she was new to love but doesn't mean she didn't want it. Read for more!


**Here's a sappy romantic one-shot for you guys about desired love and affection. Wrote this cause I'm a weenie and a furry lover who likes this stuff lol and it seemed like a good idea. It might be the fluffiest thing I'll ever write. In this short, Tigress craves affection from her new boyfriend Po, but the shy panda won't give it to her like she thought he would. The tiger knows he loves her without a doubt, but he avoids her to give her "space," thinking since she was new to love and didn't want to rush things. Indeed, she was new to it, but she still knew she wanted it. Po thought she wanted to take it slow, but the opposite was true. Here's what happens...**

* * *

It was a week after Gongmen City, and Po had just confessed his love for Tigress at the peach tree. It was certainly a nerve-racking moment, but to his surprise, she confessed that she too had deeply fallen for him; what had followed was a moment of utter euphoria as the two shared their first passionate kiss under the tree among waves of swirling petals. It was a magical, loving moment for them, and they would never forget it. Tigress loved it, for he made her feel like no other, and she wanted more from her new lover. She wanted his love and affection - something she never got any of from her childhood with Shifu, who wouldn't even as much as hug her. But Po… he'd do it without hesitation or second thought.

After they returned from the peach tree, Po started training again, even though their training had already been done for the day. Nervous about showing his affection to Tigress and afraid he might scare her off, he was desperate to put his mind to something else. This was strange to Tigress, as she suddenly wanted to spend time with the one she loved more than Kung Fu; she wanted to talk, cuddle, gaze into his jade green eyes, hug him… even make out with him - all the things any lover would do. Since the way Po was acting was so uncharacteristic, Tigress decided to see what was wrong.

The tiger slowly walked over to where Po was hitting the swinging arms of the wooden warriors. Sensing her approach, Po looked very nervous and a blush burned in his cheeks, shining through his fuzzy white cheek fur. Po wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, make out with her passionately, and give her all the affection he'd always had for her since he was young; however, the panda restrained himself from doing so, in fear of scaring her. When Tigress started to walk towards him, he would avoid her and go to another wooden warrior. Her tail dropped to the ground and a sharp pain stabbed her heart when he did this, and she mentally berate herself.

 _"What's wrong with you, my panda? Did I look at him wrong, or do something to make him upset? I hope not… Everything seemed to be so perfect earlier - we just confessed our love. I just want to be with him."_ Tigress thought to herself sadly as her ears flattened.

Tigress was now getting worried, so she called out to him as she followed him around the training hall.

"Po?" Tigress called, following him and wanting nothing more than to either pounce on him or hug him so he couldn't run away.

"Come here... PLEASE! I… _want_ you." Tigress begged, and he stopped and turned to face her. Her tail swished back and forth with anxiousness.

A worried and hurt look was on her face, and this made Po concerned.

"What's wrong, Ti?" Po asked nervously. Tigress couldn't take it anymore, and lunged at him and embraced him tightly.

Po was shocked by this, and his white furry cheeks blushed red as he hugged her back. Tigress buried her head in his chest, feeling tears come to her eyes, but she fought them back.

"Why are you avoiding me, Po?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Did I do something wrong?" Tigress held him tight, enjoying the warmth of his fur, afraid that if she let go, he would vanish.

"No, of course not. And I'm sorry for avoiding you, kitten. I just thought you would want some space... since you're new to love, and I didn't want to scare you off with my affection." Po replied nervously as he gently rubbed her back.

Tigress lifted her head up from Po's chest and smiled lovingly placing a paw on his cheek. Her paw felt good on his face, it was super soft, warm and fuzzy, and made him shiver slightly at her touch. Tigress spoke softly and lovingly, and her voice soothed him.

"I may be new to love, but that doesn't mean I don't want it - you won't scare me off. Don't be afraid to show your affection for me, Po. I want it! I want warm hugs, and random kisses and you to hold me in your warm, fuzzy arms where I feel safe and loved. Please don't keep that from me!" Tigress said almost in tears as she clung to her Po, not wanting to let go.

Po felt a pain stab his heart when seeing tears in her beautiful, golden amber eyes. He tilted her head up with his finger and cupped her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Tigress I kept it from you, but I won't anymore! You deserve to be loved, and I won't keep it from you. I won't be afraid anymore to show you my love and affection, ok?" Po said, softly kissing her forehead and holding her tighter.

"Ok, good... now, maybe you could kiss me?" Tigress asked with a smile running her fingers through his soft fur, making him shiver slightly. But to her pleasure, it drove him crazy and ignited his passion. Po no longer felt nervous about showing his love and affection to his new girlfriend; feeling brave, he decided to go for it.

Po then kissed her passionately and roughly on the lips. Tigress was stunned a bit, but loved it as she kissed him back with the love and passion she had for him.

"Mmpff." they both moaned in each other's mouths; Po ran a claw down her back making her shiver and moan more as he wrapped his burly arms around her waist to bring her closer. The two were both loving every second of it, and wouldn't hold back their affection anymore for each other. Soon they broke the kiss for air, breathing heavily.

"Wow… Po, you're a good kisser, my Dragon Warrior... I love this!" Tigress said, catching her breath as she still clung to him closely, nose to nose.

"As are you and me too, kitten! Let's go to my room for a while, alright? Just you... and me." Po replied softly, craving for her to be in his arms and do all the romantic things he wanted to do with her.

Tigress sighed happily and stroked his cheek. "Sounds good... I'm in!" Tigress said seductively at the last part with a smirk, similarly thinking of all the things she wanted to do with him now he was hers.

Po thought she was so cute but at the same time so devious, and he loved it. Her warrior spirit and hardcore nature was so beautiful to him, and it was one of the reasons he fell so deeply in love with her - besides her natural beauty, of course, which always had him in awe. Only he would see her softer, more affectionate side, and he was deeply honored by this.

Po then took Tigress's paw in his and ran to his room in the barracks with the tiger stumbling behind him. She had a big grin on her face and her heart raced as she lovingly looked at her panda and a purr escaped her throat. Soon he arrived in his room, slid open the door, and pulled the tiger in, closing the door behind him. Tigress went over to his bed, crawled in, and motioned for him to follow her.

"Po?... hold me." Tigress begged in a pleading tone of voice, extending her orange striped arms towards him.

Po's heart melted at what she said and wanted her in his arms as much as she did him. He quickly went over to his bed and climbed in with her, wrapping her up in his arms, and lovingly cuddled her. Tigress began to purr loudly enjoying the warm, tender embrace that they both craved. Po felt the vibrations from her chest as she purred, and Po felt like he was going to melt as she did this. Tigress held him tighter, enjoying the warmth and softness of his fur.

"You're so warmmm." Tigress purred. "Hold me tighter!" she said in a pleading seductive tone.

Po did so, and after a few minutes, began to show her the affection he always wanted to. He started with small kisses on her cheeks and jawline, which she loved, and giggled in response smiling widely in delight as her cheeks warmed up. Po then went to her tiny orange, fuzzy ears which he thought were so cute and began to kiss each one and give them a small nibble, causing her to giggle and then yelp in excitement, loving the affection she was receiving from him.

Tigress returned it with some of her own, and she began to sweetly kiss his furry, white cheeks that began to turn red once more while she did this. She thought it was adorable seeing him this flustered, and she then wrapped her tail around his leg making him blush even redder. Tigress giggled at his reaction and rubbed her cheek affectionately again his with her whiskers tickling his face. She then gave his cheek a big, warm lick, making him giggle; he began stroking her back, feeling the softness and silkiness of her training vest with his paws. The two then snuggled again after several minutes of sweet loving. Tigress rested her head on Po's arm as they cuddled and buried her face into his warm chest while purring loudly. Both loved the affection they gave one another without restraint.

"Oh Po! You're so adorable; why didn't you tell me how you felt sooner?" Tigress asked, lifting her head up with a giggle rubbing her nose affectionately on his.

Po shrugged. "Guess I was too scared that you may not feel the same way." he said, giving her nose a sweet kiss, making her smile widen and cheeks blush.

"Well I did... and you're not scared now, are you, dumpling?" Tigress asked, stroking his cheeks.

Po shook his head and held her tighter in his arms.

"Good... now let's continue!" Tigress said seductively while running a claw up his neck and below his chin to tease him.

Po shivered and began to kiss down her neck again, making her moan slightly. Then he gave her cheeks sweet kisses and went to her ears again; giving them each a kiss and a nibble caused Tigress yelp in excitement as her cheeks warmed up again.

The two cuddled a bit longer until it was dinner time, but they didn't leave each other's side the entire time. While they ate, they held each other's paws tightly and Tigress would often tease him by running her tail up and down his leg making him blush. She softly giggled at her flustered panda, who was happy to finally be with love of his life as she was with hers.

After Po cleaned up from dinner and everyone said their goodnight's, Po began to walk back to his room to go to sleep. Tigress, of course, followed behind and wanted to stay with him in his arms that night where she felt warm and safe and she begged him.

"Po? Can I stay with you tonight... please?" Tigress asked with a pleading look making her pupils widen.

Po melted at the sight and couldn't resist her when she was this cute. Not that he could resist her any other time, but this look really got to him. He was already planning to ask her to stay with him, but she'd beat him to it.

"Of course, kitten!" Po replied happily. "And I was actually planning on asking you if you could stay with me." Po said with a chuckle, staring into her amber eyes that pierced his soul.

Tigress smiled, happy she could stay with her panda. The tiger then leaped into his arms in a warm embrace with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Po blushed, and held her in his arms and after giving her forehead a kiss, they went into his room. Po climbed into his bed with Tigress still holding on to him. She unwrapped her legs from his waist as he pulled the covers over them, encasing them in a warm cocoon as their body heat mingled under the covers making them both drowsy instantly. She laid her head on his arm and looked into his jade green orbs.

"Goodnight, my panda. I love you so much!" Tigress said sleepily as her eye lids drooped and she held him tighter.

"Goodnight, kitten. I love you too, and I always will!" Po said, feeling sleepy himself and she stroked her back causing her to purr louder than she was already.

And with that, they shared one last kiss, and fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces feeling happy, loved, and safe. Po's warm, soft fur helped Tigress fall into a deep, peaceful sleep where she had sweet, loving dreams about her panda. Tigress's purrs helped Po quickly fall asleep, as the vibrations from her chest rumbled against his, and relaxed him to fall deeply asleep in her fuzzy, orange arms and tight embrace. Tigress got her loving panda and Po got his sweet tiger kitten.

* * *

 **That's it for this one-shot - hope ya liked it! Yeah, it was really sappy, but I like the stuff and I know some of y'all do too. Some may think Tigress couldn't be this affectionate, but that's not necessarily true; tigers are pretty lovey-dovey. I saw a video of this guy and a tiger who when he started petting the tigers head, the tiger flopped over and demanded for his belly to be rubbed. And it was! Tigers aren't all hardcore and ferocious - they do have a soft side - and here I depict that side that Tigress will only show to her Po.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing keep being inspired and maybe we will make a big enough noise DreamWorks will hear us!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


End file.
